


Spell Collision

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Persona Kink Meme [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Persona Kink Meme, Rule 63, rated M for Mara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: A botched attack against an uncomfortable enemy in Mementos leaves Akira stuck as the opposite sex, and for some reason the change persists into the real world.There's really only one thing a teenage boy can do in such a situation.





	Spell Collision

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* Might as well de-anon all of them, since it's a posting-things kind of day. Yes, I know you can't do the last Mementos mission with Akechi still in the party, but obviously that particular enemy is the best excuse for shenanigans, so just pretend we're doing it early. Not that anyone cares about the little details when they're reading a kink meme fill. XD
> 
> (I mean, the kink meme ranges from sin and filth, to one request on page 11 that's just a desperate plea for someone to write a fic where Akira finally gets to eat crepes, for pete's sake.)
> 
> Original prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=531425#cmt531425
> 
> "Solo Akira - Rule 63: Something goes wrong in the Cognitive World and Somehow because Reasons Akira's now in a female body. And it's great, because wow new erogenous zones and his costume rubbing up against him in interesting ways because it didn't change and now doesn't quite fit anymore. And this change somehow persists into the real world. Obviously, the correct action for a horny teenager to undertake is to get home as quickly as possible, so he can take in all these changes first hand. Girls are supposed to be capable of multiple orgasms, right? (Okay, so I'm a total ho for Akeshu/Shuake, so bonus points for Goro "helping out", but I'd still want it mostly focused on exploring the changes in Akira's body and his reactions to how everything feels.)"

It was a perfectly ordinary Mementos request. Corrupt talent agent, getting models to sleep with him to advance their careers, exactly the sort of sleazebag the Phantom Thieves would go after. Ann, particularly, was determined to change his heart as fast as possible, but none of them had really anticipated the monster form he’d turned into when he went berserk.

 _It had to be Mara,_ Akira thought glumly. His teammates had screamed in various pitches of shock and disgust when it appeared, and Akira had thought back to that one trip to the Velvet Room where he’d ended up with that particular persona after a botched fusion and immediately fused it away. The twins had laughed at him the _entire_ time.

The fight wasn’t _awful_ , but the shadow wasn’t going down as fast as any of them would have liked, and they were getting sloppy trying to stay as far from it as possible. Most of the girls and Ryuji were hanging back behind Akira, Morgana, Akechi, and Yusuke, too squicked to get closer. And that was when it happened.

Ann cast tentarafoo, Makoto cast freidyne, and the Mara expy cast marin karin, all at the same time. Akira, trying to recover his mental stamina enough for another spell, darted in to try to get a hit in with his knife, and ended up right in the blast range when the spells collided and exploded. He was thrown back again the wall of the subway, and Morgana was at his side in a moment, diarahan at the ready.

“Are you okay?” the cat chirped, casting the spell, and Akira staggered to his feet.

“Yeah, yeah… Just need a second.” He took a few steps back towards the battle, and Morgana nodded.

“Okay! We’ll get it; it’s getting weaker!” Morgana darted off, switching off with Akechi on the front lines, and Akira made to follow, but stumbled. For some reason, he felt off-balance, and he got his footing and tried to take stock. He wasn’t dizzy, he wasn’t confused… But his costume didn’t seem to fit right, all of a sudden. Had his pants always been that loose? And his vest that snug? And speaking of his pants...

He bit back the urge to panic and threw a bufudyne spell at the shadow, hearing Futaba in his ear.

**Joker? Is everything okay?**

"Yeah, Oracle, just a little dizzy." _Don't say anything, don't tell her, don't panic..._

 **You hit that wall pretty hard. Hang back; I’ll make sure the others are buffed.**

Something was wrong. He felt all wrong, and most importantly, _he was a girl_. He’d somehow ended up with a female body after that botched collision of spells, and considering that Makoto had already cast amrita shower...it wasn’t going away anytime soon.

He took a deep breath, mustering up a matarukaja to supplement Futaba’s buffs, and tried to calm down. This was fine. It would go away eventually. Even if the material of his vest was very distracting as it rubbed against his nipples. For some reason, his chest felt a thousand times more sensitive. Was this how it was for the girls _all the time?_

Eventually the shadow fell and the man disappeared with his change of heart, and everyone was eager to get out of Mementos as quickly as possible and “take a damn shower, what the eff,” as Ryuji put it. The nav put them out in Shibuya station, and Akira gulped awkwardly as he realized that he hadn’t gone back to normal. Thank god his clothes were loose enough to hide it.

“Akira, are you quite all right?”

He glanced up at Akechi, who was looking almost-concerned. “What? Yeah, I’m fine.”

Akechi eyed him suspiciously. “Are you certain? You were making quite the face…”

“Yeah. Just...in a hurry to get home after that.” 

Akira flashed what he hoped was a casual, reassuring smile, and Akechi tentatively smiled back. “That certainly was an...uncomfortable shadow to fight. I wasn’t aware such things existed.”

“Unfortunately, it does.” Akira hung his head. If he never saw Mara ever again it would be too soon. But he had more pressing problems to deal with, and as the group started to disperse, he raised a hand in a wave. “I’m gonna head home. That was a tiring fight. See you tomorrow.” He speed-walked away, hands stuffed in his pockets, focusing intently on trying not to trip and missing the way Akechi watched with a calculating expression.

***

Leblanc was empty when he got home; Morgana had gone with Haru for the night and Sojiro had already left, leaving Akira to stumble his way up the stairs and throw his bag down.

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fu---_

His chest still felt too sensitive, his shirt had been rubbing against him all the way home, and between his legs felt weird too. For once, he was completely at a loss. He’d fooled around with a guy once, back at his old high school, before everything had gone to hell, but this was entirely unfamiliar territory.

He pulled his shirt over his head and stared down at himself. There was really no denying that he had breasts now, but at least they weren’t big, he supposed. Barely a handful, as he cupped them curiously, watching his nipples harden in his mildly chilly room. Flicking his fingertip over one sent a jolt of pleasure straight between his legs, and he sat down on his futon, biting his lip before repeating the action. That had felt _good._

Weren’t girls capable of multiple orgasms, or something? The internet was prone to exaggeration, but he was sure he’d read that somewhere. If he was going to be stuck as a girl for god knew how long, he might as well enjoy himself while he had a chance.

He pinched a nipple between two fingers, gently at first and then harder when he realized that it felt really good. The second was also quickly captured, and he tugged at them, a moan slipping out involuntarily at how nice the pressure felt. How on earth were girls able to focus, if they were this sensitive? He shifted, becoming aware of the heat building between his legs, and tentatively got up to take off his pants and underwear.

It barely felt like he was looking at his own body. He kind of wished he owned a mirror, but the only one in Leblanc was downstairs in the bathroom, and he wasn’t planning to prance downstairs naked in the middle of the night. Instead, he scooted back on the futon and spread his legs curiously, reaching down with a cautious hand. Clitorises were in the same general place as where his cock used to be, and that was a tiny bit reassuring. He ran a finger between the folds, feeling how wet he’d gotten, and shivered when his finger ran over his clit. That was entirely too much, too sensitive, and he pulled back and decided to see what else had changed about his body instead.

The hardest part was not knowing what was actually different. Other than the obvious. He’d never really tried to explore his body in detail, so it was hard to tell what was something new versus something he’d just never tried. Had his hipbones always been that sensitive to pressure? Had pressing fingertips into the hollows below his collarbones always made him want to grind against something until he was sated? He didn’t know. There was no way _to_ know. All he could be sure of was that he was getting wetter and wetter the more he explored, and finally he reached between his legs again, the urge to touch almost unbearable.

He whimpered as he brushed against his clit again, but this time it just felt really good, instead of overwhelming. It took him a minute to find the right spot and pressure so that the sensations didn't edge over the line into something like pain, but then his head dropped back against his pillows, his breath caught, and his legs shook as feeling flooded his hips. At that point, he couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to, his fingers moving on instinct and his free hand creeping up to squeeze one breast.

Orgasm hit, and he let out a sharp cry, his back arching involuntarily. His heart pounded in his ears, and he pulled his hands away as everything went back to being too oversensitive. He panted, trying to catch his breath, and just laid there limply. That had...definitely been something. Not necessarily better than as a guy, but good. Apparently it took more practice to pull off multiple orgasms, though.

A cautious touch between his legs told him that he’d need to get up and clean up eventually, but for now, he didn’t feel like moving. He didn’t know when he was going to change back, and he’d probably have to ask Morgana about it eventually, but for now, he thought he’d be able to tolerate it for a little longer.

More chances to practice, anyway.

“Akira?”

The call of his name jolted him out of his hazy state, and he realized the faint thumping was not the blood pounding in his ears, but footsteps on the stairs. He had just enough foresight to sit up, grab the sheet, and throw it over his lap, and then Akechi appeared at the top of the stairs, looking concerned.

“I know that you said you were fine, but something seemed wrong when we were leaving the station, and I wanted to check on yo--” Akechi stopped mid-word as he stared at Akira, and it took Akira a second to remember that girls tended not to sit around without shirts. He tugged the sheet higher, over his chest, and Akechi spluttered, “Akira, you--What???”

“That shadow, uh, something weird happened when all those spells collided, and… and how did you even get in here?” Akira replied, accusatory in his embarrassment.

“Sakura-san showed me where the spare key was one night when he had to leave early. How the hell did a bunch of spells make you _female?_ ” Akechi’s voice pitched up with frustration.

“There’s a spare key?” Of course there was a spare key, of course Sojiro would tell his _favorite_ regular where it was, oh boy, now Akechi could just come in his house and murder him in his sleep if he felt like it. “I don’t _know_. If I knew I’d have fixed it already.” _Note to self: steal spare key._

“Amrita shower didn’t work?”

_“Obviously not.”_

He could practically see Akechi’s brain ticking away, analyzing the details, coming to a conclusion. “And your reaction to being stuck as a female...was to come home...and sit around your room naked?” There was blatant implication in his tone that he knew exactly what Akira had been up to, and he walked over to sit down on the end of the bed, ignoring the way Akira tugged the sheet tighter around himself.

“I don’t have any experience with girls, so I decided to investigate.” Akira shrugged, trying to be casual. “That’s what one does in an unfamiliar situation, right, Mr. Detective?”

Akechi smirked. “Generally, though I’m not sure masturbation counts as investigation.” He shifted and leaned forward a bit, half-caging Akira on the bed with one hand against the mattress. “If you wished to progress your investigation, I have quite a bit of experience with boys _and_ girls, if you wanted...pointers.”

 _This is...the worst idea._ Akira knew that for a fact, knew that the last thing he should be doing is accepting a proposition from Goro Akechi. But he’d always been sort of dangerously attracted to the detective, and having him less than a foot away, offering something like that, was making the heat between Akira’s legs flare back to life again. Girls really did have a shorter refractory period, didn’t they? That wasn’t fair at all.

So he put on his best Joker smirk, and said pointedly, “I’ve found a lot of clues already, but if you know how to give someone multiple orgasms, I’d be really interested in investigating.”

The smile on Akechi’s face was so filled with delight and promises that Akira was positive that this was simultaneously the best and worst idea he’d ever had. But he just raised an eyebrow challengingly, and Akechi pounced.

It seemed like only seconds passed, and Akira was flat on his back, knees pulled up and legs spread wide as Akechi’s mouth descended on his clit. His tongue was hot and wet and felt better than just rubbing had, and he’d taken advantage of how wet Akira already was to slip two fingers into him. That was the strangest sensation, as the detective pulsed them gently in and out, but it was _good_ , and Akira whimpered and rocked his hips up, hoping for more. Akechi chuckled, sending vibrations through him and making him groan.

“This is nothing yet, _Leader_. Hold tight.”

 _Holy shit_. Akira didn’t know how this was going to work at all, as he felt himself getting close to that edge again. Coming the first time had made his clit too sensitive to keep going; all the skill Akechi had wasn’t going to change that. He moaned, legs shivering as Akechi’s tongue lapped at him, and he let out a sharp cry as he peaked for the second time that evening.

Akechi worked him through it, tongue swirling gently but with less pressure. But when he felt himself start to come down, Akechi pulled his mouth away and hooked his fingers inside him, digging into a spot that made his eyes fly open with shock. Liquid heat flooded his nerves, and he writhed, not sure whether he was trying to squirm away or closer. It was so much feeling, all at once, and he could feel another orgasm building immediately. 

“W-What are yo--!” He choked on the question, and Akechi just grinned wickedly beneath his disheveled bangs, his lips wet. Akira could barely stand to look at him making that face, but the choice was taken away as he threw his head back, another orgasm blazing through him. “Oh, god--!”

Akechi uncurled his fingers, twisting them gently, and his lips surrounded Akira’s clit again, making his hips jump. But the sensitivity had had a chance to wane, and it just felt _amazing_. 

Akira could feel tears running down his face, overwhelmed, as he peaked a third time, a fourth. He could die like this, and probably die happy, except it would be a little more embarrassing to be found like this instead of dead from a gunshot. And what were his thoughts even doing, thinking of gunshots when he could barely breathe for moaning?

Akechi finally pulled away after Akira lost count of how many times he’d come, leaving the thief limp and panting on the futon, and got to his feet. When he disappeared down the stairs, Akira’s fuzzy mind briefly wondered if he was just _leaving_ after that, but then he reappeared with a glass of juice and brought it over to Akira.

“I went in your fridge. I hope you don’t mind,” he said, offering Akira the glass.

Akira made a weak noise and pushed himself up, accepting the glass gratefully. “You’re fine,” he croaked after he took a sip. “The hell did you learn to do _that?_ ”

“I have to be allowed to keep some secrets, don’t I?” Akechi laughed, and there was a lilt to it that hinted at very dark things. But Akira didn’t press, sipping at his juice, and Akechi nodded to the stairs. “Well, then. The trains will stop running soon. I’d best be going.”

“Do you, uh…” Akira wasn’t at his most eloquent after that, but Akechi seemed to know what he was getting at.

“Perhaps when you’re back to normal, we can investigate a bit more. I’m sure there’s all _sorts_ of things left to learn about you,” he said, and Akira felt his mouth go dry all over again.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Goodnight, Akira.”

“Goodnight…” He listened until he heard the door of Leblanc close downstairs, and then flopped back into bed. What the _fuck_. Why had that been so amazing? Why did he want to do that _again?_ Akechi had probably thought of the whole thing as a powerplay, having the leader of the Phantom Thieves helpless to his lips and hands. So why did Akira want to let him have that power? Akechi was going to _shoot him_ , he didn’t need any other ways to control Akira.

He let out a frustrated groan. This was now top of the list of _things he could not tell his team_. But geeze… Akechi’s mischievously wicked eyes, looking up at him from between his legs… He stifled a whine, tugging the sheets over him and trying to go to sleep.

...and if he woke up in the morning back to normal, he absolutely did _not_ consider the possibility that he’d orgasmed the rest of the spell out of his system. Absolutely _not_.


End file.
